I Now Take From You Your Power
by Story.Lightning
Summary: Loki get's stripped of his powers, sorcery and all, and now has to live with a mortal to show humility, and punishment for almost destroying the human race. Featuring the author of this story. Setting AFTER the Avengers movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, So, I'm writing this fic because I had the inspiration of putting myself in my own story, mostly from the fic ****The Loki Equation****, you can find it on this site. Unfortunately, this isn't really happening to me... sort of. So, without further adieu, let's start this craziness! **

How do I begin…well, first of all, let's start somewhere that all makes sense.

At home.

Well, the _idea _started at home, and then turned into the beginning, but let's not get all technical about it.

"_Manni!"_ My father calls.

"_DAD! I'm right next to you! WHAT?!"_

"I NEED SOME COOKIES!"

"WHYYYY?!"

"Will you two shut up and talk normally?"

Me and my dad snicker at my step-mom. "But seriously," he says as he pulls out his wallet. "I need some cookies."

I, of course, roll my eyes. "But that means I have to change my pajama's!" I whine.

Now, let me explain this: My father has seen that I have a rare case of stay-indoors-all-day-on-the-computer-because-you're-allergic-to-the-sun (which, I know, isn't really rare at ALL). So, he made up this WONDERFUL plan to make me walk up the street to the grocery store to get him some Oreo's. Exercise and cookies. Win-win, in his mind.

I groan and pulled on my clothes. He gave me the money, and I slipped out of the door. Walking 4 blocks and across an intersection…Boom! Air conditioning. I relax and head straight for the cookie isle. Some ones already there, obscuring my view of the specific cookies I want. In fact, he's standing EXACTLY in front of them.

I tap the guy on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but could you move to the right? Or the left, either way's fine."

The man turns around, and of course, my tongue twists into every knot you can think of. You ever heard of boys not being able to talk to girls? Well, that's me, just switch the genders.

The guy stares at me, and I suddenly feel uncomfortable.

"I…just…need…" I reach out and grab a pack of cookies. "Thanks."

And….he's still staring. Awesome. I back away a little.

"Okay, nice to meet you…bye!"

I turn around and walk to the register.

On my way home, I repeat what had happened in my head. The guy was just…staring. Not the cold-blooded stare, not the oh-my-god-she's-hot stare (I would've laughed at this), but more of disbelief, like I wasn't supposed to be there. And he was right.

I wasn't supposed to be there. I was supposed to be back home. On my computer.

So the rest of the day went like this:

Rounded the corner

Gave dad his cookies

Logged on to the computer

Read some stuff

Laugh at stuff

Stuff, stuff, stuff

And then, a few nights later:

I don't know, it was around 12:30am when I heard a BAM! I pulled out my earphones, thinking I was just hearing things. But, I'm slightly on the paranoid side, so I got up and opened my front door.

And that's where I'm going to say that it began.

Standing in the middle of the street, with an eerie glow around him, was a man. He was pretty tall, with some sort of…well, let's just say he looked like he just came from an Olde English gathering. He also had a sort of scepter in his hand. A sharp scepter. I stood in the doorway, just blinking at the sight. Stupid me, though, I didn't realize that I was walking forwards. And I let go of the screen door. And it closed with a noise. A rather louder than usual noise at that.

The man looked my way, eyes staring with the intensity so great that I felt like I was melting. Or being judged pretty hard.

He squinted, and I gave out one of the most lame greetings of all time.

"…Hey."


	2. Chapter 2

The man in the street was still glaring at me, so I offered assistance. Even though I thought he was from the loony bin.

"Uh…do you need help?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak (and by the looks of his facial expression, it wasn't going to be nice), and just paused, with pain shooting across his face. He then falls to the ground, and gets knocked out cold. I of course, being the dramatic person I am, I shriek and run to the street. I kneeled down, and, cautiously poked his body, thinking:

'Is he dead?'

Well, apparently not, because within the next three seconds he popped up and grabbed my arm. I jump, but this guy's freaking strong. So it's more of a "I jump up and he pulled me down instantly" thing going on here.

He pulled on my shirt sleeve, and tried to say something else. His eyes were a bright blue, and were staring at me as if ii had hit him with my car or something. If I had a car.

As he was groping to my arm, I saw that his scepter was disappearing. Okay, more like disintegrating before my eyes. I tried pointing to it, but, lo and behold, he still had my arm! So I ignore the disintegrating scepter and focused on the guy. His grip weakened, and again, I think he's dying.

So I frantically speak. "Dude, are you okay?" Yep, classic me. "What do you need? How'd you get here? _What's wrong with you?"_

The guy freezes, and then falls back to the ground. And that's when I start genuinely freaking out.

'Holy, crads, this guy is dead! I have a dead guy in my arms! What would the police think? My handprints are all over him! Oh, god, I'm too young to be framed for this!'

And that's when I hear a slight gurgle from his mouth. My face falls, and suddenly I feel like the stupidest person in the world.

'Okay, so he's sleeping.'

Trying to be courteous, I slightly pick up/drag the guy to the side of the street (and get the finger from a passing car- what are you doing driving at one in the morning anyway?) and set him down on the grass. Man, this guy was heavy. So I drag him up to my door, pull him inside, and set him on the couch.

Now, you're probably thinking:

'Are you out of your mind, girl? He could be a robber! Or a crazy person! Or a serial killer! Why would you let him into your house?!'

Well, I'll tell you why: because he looked sick. Seriously, freaking pale. That, and he faints right in the middle of the street. Not good. I let him in because, well, because I was trying to be nice. That, and if he does die, at least it would explain the fingerprints.

So, he's on the couch, I'm on the floor, exhausted because he was so freaking heavy. And in a few minutes, I've passed out, too.

_Manni…_

I turn around. _Five more minutes, dad._

"Manni." Someone's shaking me.

I pulled the blanket over my head. And then, I feel a foot on my back, rolling me over.

"Ow!" I sit up. "Geez, dad, I'm up!"

He says nothing. I rub my eyes and then open them. Come to find out, it wasn't my dad. It was the dude from the night before, still laying down on my couch, nudging me with his foot. Okay, let me repeat that:

With his _foot._

Well, so much for manners.

"Oh, okay, you're not dead. Cool," was my good morning to the stranger. He must have thought it rude, because then he said:

"Rather odd, how you speak in the morning, greeting your guests like this."

"Kind of odd, a guest waking up the person who owns the house with their foot."

He fell silent. We were both being rude. Okay, let's start this morning over:

"So…who are you?"

You could see his ego rise when he said his next words. "I am Loki of Asgard."

I nod, trying to analyze his words. That's all I could do. I mean, what do you say to _that?_

"I am Manni of…well, this house." I motioned around me.

"Do you know why I am here?"

I shook my head. "You fell out in the street, and I dragged you in here. That's about it."

The guy, _Loki,_ as he said, chuckled. One of those amusing oh-you're-so-naïve sort of chuckles.

"Oh, so naïve, you are."

See?

"I shall tell you, and whatever has been spoken, shall not be repeated to another mortal, understand?"

I blink, confused and taken aback by his choice of words.

"Uh, err, okay. No repeats."

Loki nods. "Then let me begin. Do you know of a place called New York?"


	3. Chapter 3

And so, the man named Loki told me about what happened in New York, what the Avengers did, and how he ended up in the middle of my street.

"My…" he cleared his throat. "…father, decided that I needed to be shown humility. So, since he saw that it worked on my…brother, Thor, he dropped me here on Earth. Abandoned me…" his face darkened.

I didn't know what to say to this, so I patted his knee. Softly, because, judging from his past, he seemed a little jumpy.

Loki scowled. "I do not need your sympathy."

I removed my hand. "Sorry, geez."

He stood. "I first require clothes, and sustenance."

I turned bug-eyed. "Whoa, whoa, you are going to stay here?"

"Well, of course. Why else would my father be so specific with his co-ordinates?"

I frowned. "Well I get that, but…"

"_MANNI!"_

"Aw crap."

My father came downstairs, and stared at the man who was intruding in his house. Of course, my father pulled me to the side, and started yelling about how I let a stranger in our house, and how he could be a serial killer, or a burglar, or something. (Just like what you guys were thinking).

I sighed, and then explained what Loki had said to me. My father grunted, and thought about it. We peered around the corner. Loki was inspecting our T.V, poking and prodding.

"I don't believe it." My father finally said.

I sighed. "Well, I do. Do you know where I found him last night? In the middle of the street, glowing as if he was freaking radioactive! That's not normal."

"Maybe he's radioactive, then."

"_Da-ad!"_

He sighed. "Let me speak with him. Go upstairs."

"But-"

"Go!"

I trudged up the stairs, then stopped mid-way.

"So, you are Loki of Asgard, as my daughter says."

"Yes."

"Manni's told me about your journey."

"So I had heard."

"…I don't know if I believe you or not."

"I understand your hesitance."

"How long will you be here?"

"I am not sure."

"These are not specific answers."

"I know, but if I may, you can ask your daughter. I'm sure she can explain."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because she sounds like she understood everything I said, in full detail. She will most likely explain it better than I would have." The man's head suddenly popped around the corner. "Isn't that right?"

I ran up the stairs to my room and shut my door. Well, that wasn't creepy at all.

A few hours later, my dad woke me up. Again, I was on the floor. Why I wasn't on my bed was surprising me even more.

"The man can stay."

I blinked. "Uh, cool?"

My father nodded, then sat on my bed. "You know that the house has been paid for, right?"

I nodded. "For about three years now, right?"

"Right." He sighed.

"What's wrong, dad?"

He opened his mouth, and then closed it. "Me and your step-mom have to leave."

"What! Why?"

"We have spoken…to the Allfather."

Oh crap. It seems that I had missed a lot while I was sleeping.

"What did he say?"

"He said that this was supposed to happen, and that you are the one who will show Loki his humility."

This was getting waaay too cheesy. "No way." My father looked up. Crads, he wasn't joking.

I bit my lip. "So he really is Loki of Asgard."

"Yep."

I sighed. "So that means I'm NOT grounded for letting a stranger into the house, right?"

My dad chuckled, and so did I. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, dad, love you too."

"When are you leaving?"

He checked his non-existent watch on his wrist. "…Now?" He then looked at me seriously. "Now Manni, if he does anything to you-"

"Grab the first thing closest to my hand and beat him senseless. I KNOW. He's not going to do anything."

"And how do you know that?"

I shrugged. "He doesn't rub off like that."

"Yeah, I thought so. Just be careful."

I hugged him. "I will."

So my step-mom and my father went on vacation (all expenses paid for by the Allfather) which I thought was pretty generous.

So they left, and I turned around. Loki was still prodding at the T.V. Sighing, I grabbed the remote and pressed the power button. The television sprung to life, and Loki backed away. I pressed the button again, and it turned off. He turned toward me.

I held up the device. "Remote. Controls the television." I pointed to the TV. "That is the television."

"I am not as narrow-minded as a regular mortal."

"Oh, so you're a 'special' mortal."

He squinted. "You dare mock me?"

I shrugged and tossed him the remote. "So, how does this humility thing work?"

"I am supposed to be learning it from you," Loki said matter-of-factly. He caught and examined the remote in his hands. "And judging by your standpoint, this is going to take a while."

'Snooty, isn't he?' I thought. I grabbed the keys. "Follow, fellow mortal. To clothing!"

I heard the former 'god' fume and growl at the newly adorned title.

This was going to be a long training session.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so maybe going to the mall with a former immortal/currently mortal man wasn't the best of ideas. Including one with such a moody attitude and short temper. So we enter the mall, right? And BOOM! Instant stares from women. I shifted my feet and kept walking. Loki, un-phased by this, walked with his chin up. He had changed into my dad's clothes, so he looked slightly normal. But I guess the clear skin and height of the man made everyone's eyes just GLUED to his figure.

I suddenly felt insignificant.

Loki, most likely sensing that I was uncomfortable, smirked. "The mortal feeling odd in her own habitat?"

I growled. "We're not animals. And besides, I'm not comfortable around anyone in general. Habitat or not."

He fell silent then, only nodding.

So the first store we went into, the clerk wouldn't stop flirting with Loki, and we ended up leaving the store with the lady swooning. In fact, we left several stores empty handed, and people who were either insulted, or almost near to fainting.

Loki was scowling, annoyed that we couldn't find any clothes that were his 'style' I guess, and I sighed. He would poke through clothes and then shrug, and we would walk out. This happened in almost every attempt.

"Do you even _like_ any of these stores?"

"Not really," Loki said finally.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, flirt with the women but become a laconic wreak when you speak to me. Totally understood."

"Is that a twinge of jealously I hear?"

I laughed, a little too loud, because we were getting stares from the surrounding ears and faces.

"I shall take that as a no."

We stopped in front of a window. "Well what about this one?"

The store was all hats and scarves, long jackets and pants.

Loki said nothing, and entered the store. A man walked up to us.

"Hello!" The man said. This guy was waaay to happy.

"Hi," Loki said. He flashed a brilliant white smile.

The man looked as if he would faint. "Can I interest you in anything?"

Loki nudged me slightly, and I spoke up. "We're just looking around."

"Well then tell me if you need anything!" He sung. He walked away, with a slight swish in his hips. I giggled.

"So, how do I get these clothes?" Loki asked.

I sat down. "Just pick up the clothes you want or like, and take them to the center table right there." I pointed to the cashier. "I'll meet you there when you're done."

Loki nodded, then walked off hurriedly. It was like a kid in a candy store. Picking up jackets, shirts, looking through everything in awe of sorts. I laughed to myself.

'So god like, right?'

I felt someone sit next to me, and I turned over. It was the guy from earlier. He crossed his legs.

"So, how long have you two been together?" He asked.

"Oh, no! No, we're not together…like that." I felt my body temperature rise.

"Oh! So you two are friends?" The guy sounded so excited. Yeah, he was into Loki. I shrugged.

"Yeah, well…roommates, for the moment."

"So do you think I have a chance with him?" The guy asked.

I laughed, and so did the guy. "Straight to the point now, aren't we?"

The guy pursed his lips and shrugged. "I know what I like, and it's that tall dark stranger, right there." He pointed, and I looked.

Loki was still looking, a pile of clothing in his hands. I rolled my eyes. "This guy's going to make me bankrupt. I gotta go. Nice to meet you…uh…"

He extended his hand. "Baron Johnson. But call me Reni." He winked.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Reni, but I now have to go and steal away the tall and dark stranger."

Reni waved, and I barely pulled Loki away from the store. When we got home, he took the clothes out and sat them on the couch. I fell on the sofa chair a bit away from him.

"Well, that was_ fun_," I said. God, I was exhausted.

"I think you are forgetting something."

I groaned. "What did I forget?"

"I require sustenance."

I groaned even louder.

"As lazy as a dog, you are."

I laughed weakly. "Let me get my dog for you, then lets speak about lazy as a dog."

Loki froze. "You have a dog?"

"The mighty mortal afraid of a little doggy?"

I felt his anger radiating off his body. Maybe he was radioactive.

"Alright, alright! Let's see what's in the kitchen."

I walked to the kitchen, and hung on the door.

"We have eggs and…well, bread. Okay, we are having a feast!"

Loki leaned on the doorframe. "Are you joking?"

"No, Loki, I was being sarcastic." I said this with a sarcastic tone, so he would think about that instead of what he was about to eat.

A few minutes later, I sat a sunny-sided egg on top of toast, sat the toast on a plate, and sat the plate in front of Loki. He looked at it in disgust.

I sighed. "I'll go to the grocery store later. Right now, that's all we have."

"Well why not go now?" Loki countered.

"Because I am tired and I need to sleep and you said you were hungry so there you go all the food in the kitchen for the well deserving god!" I stormed out of the room, up the stairs and into my room. Door shut.

I stood in the middle of my room, contemplating on what had just occurred. I wanted to apologize, because I get slightly irritated when I'm tired. Or hungry.

A few moments later, I was on the floor, looking over the past few days. Mysterious guy arrives; figure out it's an Asgardian. Then I figure out it's an enemy of the Avengers, then I figure out his father sent him here for his punishment, then they kick my dad out, then I have to go to the freaking mall with a complete-

I laid my head on the floor, and sighed. Well, I never thought my life would get this interesting. And now it has, and…well, I don't want it to go back to normal, but at least slow it down or something!

"I am sorry for intruding into your life. Do you wish for Loki to leave?"

I turn around, and there stands a man with an eye covered with a gold plate. And I, being the most ignorant person on the planet, thought it was my conscience. Yeah, dead beat, right?

"No, well….no. I mean, I don't mind him being here. He's just a little much."

My conscience nodded. "But he has a heart. He will change."

"And how are you so sure?"

He didn't speak. I sighed. "Alright." I waited a moment. "You think I should apologize for what I did earlier? With the storming off and the yelling and the jacked up meal, and all."

"Do what you think needs to be done."

I sighed. Suddenly, my consciousness vanished, and I realized that I was sleeping. Wow, okay, maybe I was lazy. And again, I was on the floor.

It's not as uncomfortable as you think.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, and I peeked in. Loki wasn't there, but neither was the crappy egg and toast. I smiled out of the corner of my mouth.

I walked into the living room, and saw that Loki had fallen asleep as well. With the TV on. He looked like a normal human. Or mortal, as is his word.

I pulled off his shoes, which were my father's ratty old sneakers. I then had inner conflict over if I should put a blanket over him. Do Asgardians get cold? I ended up putting it over him anyway. If he gets to warm, he can take it off. He moved slightly as the blanket touched him, but he didn't wake up. I turned the channel to some old movie that I've never heard of, and fell asleep on the sofa chair.

I'll apologize in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

BOOM!

"Manni…"

_BOOOM!_

"Manni."

**BOOOOOM!**

"MANNI!"

"Holy cra- WHAT?!"

**Booooom!**

It had started raining, heavily. The wind was blowing, and the rain was pounding on the roof. Loki was calling me, and I was having such a good dream too…and then I forgot what it was. Thanks.

I sighed and rubbed my face. "Wha' time izzit?"

"Never mind that."

I frowned. His voice didn't sound normal. And by normal, I mean normal Loki. It was weaker, less menacing.

"What's wrong, Loki?" I said softly.

Loki was silent, and I knew that he wasn't going to say anything. I sighed again.

"You don't like the thunder or something?"

"…Something of that sort."

I sat up and groaned as my back cracked. Let's just say that the sofa chair is comfortable, but only if you weren't going to sit in it while you were sleeping.

I looked over, and saw a silhouette of a body sitting up on the couch. The TV had turned off, and I couldn't see the digital clock that sat right beside me. Alright. So the power was out. I stood and maneuvered my way to the kitchen.

'There's gotta be some candles around here somewhere…'

CRASH!

I rubbed my head. "Loki! What the frick, man!"

We had fallen on the floor. Something tells me Loki rushed after me then crashed into my body due to the lack of light.

"You were in my way."

"How was I in your way? I left first, you just followed me!"

"Are you sure about that?"

I groaned. My backache increased. Loki's knee was imbedded in my spine. Or at least, that's what it felt like.

I felt my way to standing position, rubbed my back, and then found the matches. The candles were on the table.

I struck a match, and saw Loki flinch at the sudden light. I lit a few, and we sat in total silence, the slightly cracking candles excluded. The air around us was uneasy. A moment later, I felt sleep invading my eyes. Then Loki asked:

"What kind of magic did you use?"

I snapped up from my doze. "Huh?"

"To light the…" he motioned to the candles.

"Oh, the candles? No magic, just matches."

"Explain."

I rubbed my head. Then, I took out another match. "Well, it has something to do with the friction of the red piece, right here," I pointed to the tip of the match, "and the…err…brown edge of the match box." I showed him the box.

Loki examined the box thoroughly. I smiled at the way he looked at it intently, as if he was a child with a new toy. But of course, we all know he's not a child. But then again, the way he acted earlier…

"…Loki?"

Loki did not respond, but instead he stopped turning the box in his hands and looked up with his eyes. Honestly, he looked annoyed at how I interrupted him at his 'box examination'. He then raised an eyebrow out of impatience.

"…Are you alright?"

He squinted. "Why would you ask me such a question?"

"Because earlier, you sounded a little…distressed."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows. "And why do you care as to how I sound?"

I shrugged. "You just seemed uncomfortable. And the way you rushed after me when I got up-."

"You were in my way."

I held up my hands. "Alright. I was in your way. Still, you were travelling really fast, almost giving me a concussion."

Loki didn't reply, and more silence followed. I heard Loki sigh softly, and I then knew I was suppose to tell him something. But what…

'Manni. Apologize, remember?'

I blinked. I totally forgot about yesterday. The crappy food, me storming off to my room like a child. And now, apologizing. Awesome.

"Hey…Loki?"

He looked up from the table.

"…Sorry. For, you know, yesterday. I was rude and…the food I gave you was pretty stupid."

Aaaannnndddd…more silence. Geez, we had no idea how to communicate. I waited for an answer. We sat there for about five minutes, staring at the walls, the floor, the table, anywhere but each other.

Finally, I rose, and shrugged from the small table.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Will you be alright down here?"

Loki said nothing. I blew out of my mouth.

"Well, goodnight."

I trotted up the stairs and jumped straight into bed. I didn't go to sleep though.

'What is wrong with you? You just leave him downstairs? He's probably pissed at you. Yep, he's pissed at you. And then you leave him in the dark! Well, okay, not the dark, the candles were still lit, but what if they go out? Oh, you sort of taught him how to use the matches. But you didn't entirely teach him! What if he lights the house on fire? What then?! What is wrong with you!?'

Okay, so instead of sleeping, I had a war with myself. I think I was winning. Not sure if that's a good thing or not…

**BOOOOOMMMM!**

Geez, the storm's not over yet? I guess it calmed down for a while, then revved up again to deliver more abuse to children's ears and fears. Well, children and then some…

I heard my door creak open, and I froze. A bit of shuffling, and I felt my blanket being pulled over my shoulder.

Loki's voice was quiet, but audible:

"I am grateful for your meal, even if it wasn't standard sustenance for myself…It was unusual." he cleared his throat softly. "I am also appreciative of your apology. It has been accepted."

I smiled, and was grateful that he couldn't see me.

"Also, and I know that you are awake, I would like permission to sleep in here for the night."

**BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Lightning streaked across the sky, and I had a glimpse of Loki crouching down beside my bed. A pang of pity went through my body. He stayed there for a moment, then looked out my window. He seemed to be looking for something. Instantly, he closed the blinds.

I sighed and sat up. I pulled a few of my throw pillows out, some blankets from my closet, and a pillow that I was recently 'resting' on. I straightened them out on the floor, then laid down on them.

"Take the bed," I said wearily.

I sensed Loki's hesitation. "Stop worrying. The blankets have been washed, along with the sheets. Would you rather be sleeping on the floor?"

Silence. "…Why did you not give me the floor?"

I smirked. "Because the floor's not suitable for an 'Asgardian Prince.'"

I heard a quiet chuckle, then I heard Loki lay on the bed. "Goodnight, Manni."

"'Night, bro."

"I am not your brother." ALL the confusion!

I laughed and threw a pillow at them. Guess that's why they call them throw pillows, huh? (Ba-dum-TISS!)

"Dude, go to sleep!"

I know that you guys are asking, 'Manni, why did you REALLY give him your bed? He could've slept on the floor!'

Well, three reasons. One, I'd gotten used to sleeping on the floor. Two, I don't think Loki _really _deserved to be there. I mean, from what I heard from his story, and from what my dad had talked to me about briefly, he needs to be at least a LITTLE comfortable, in my opinion, even if my bed's not the best thing in the house. Three, I didn't want to be known as 'the human who didn't show Asgardian royalty the best hospitality.' And if he was a little scared of the thunder, hey, not my right to judge.

WHACK!

And there was Loki dropping the match box down on my head. I guess he doesn't like being called dude, either…

_**BOOM!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Darkness. Then, a light. The blue sky. My father was pushing me, a younger version of me, on a swing, and we were laughing. He was pushing me high. I had asked him if I could touch the sky, and we were trying to make it possible. He gave me one good push, and I reached up. I didn't quite get there. _

_Suddenly, he stops._

_I turn around. "What's wrong, daddy?" I ask._

_My dad gives a sad smile, then says, "You know I love you, right?"_

_I smile. "Right, daddy! I love you, too!"_

_He laughs, then picks me up on the swing, and sets me down on his lap. "Manni, you know that one day, I won't be with you anymore, right?"_

_I raised an eyebrow, confused. "Whadda you mean, daddy?"_

_He sighs. "Baby girl, you know that I will die one day, right?"_

_I got a little sad at this. "Yeah, but not until I'm older!"_

"_And how old do you think you will be?"_

_I furrowed my eyebrows and pursed my lips. "…not until I was older than you!"_

_He gave another hearty laugh, and I laughed with him. His laugh then faltered, and a tear rolled down his face._

"_Daddy! Daddy, what's wrong?"_

_He wiped his face. "You know that, I'm going to die before you reach my age."_

_I tilted my head. "Well, why do you say that?"_

_He hugged me. "Because I know, my girl. I know…"_

_I hugged him back, tears piercing my eyes. "Daddy, no! Don't talk like that!"_

"_Manni, promise me," he stood up, and I stood up with him. I was my current age now, and I was crying. "Promise me you'll be strong. And take care of Loki, and yourself."_

"_But why are you talking like that?!" _

"_I'm sorry…I didn't get to see you graduate. I know I promised." Tears rolled down his face. "But I'm not going to be there, Manni. I'm sorry.."_

_I was critical. Tears were rolling down my face. I wanted to say something, anything to him, to convince him that he was going to be alright. But then, my father faded away._

"_I'll see you later, my girl. I love you, baby girl…."_

"**DADDY!"**

I bolted up from the floor, my heart pounding out of my chest. I was clutching at my neck. Warm tears were rolling down my face, and I was paralyzed for a few minutes. Okay, so that wasn't one of my regular dreams…in fact, that wasn't a regular dream _at all!_

I felt Loki staring at me, and I quickly took deep breaths. God, what in the world possessed me to dream of that?!

I ran to the bathroom and washed my face. I glimpsed in the mirror. And my face is puffy. Great.

I sniffed, blew my nose, and opened the door. SURPRISE!

"LOKI!" I nearly jumped out of my skin. He was standing behind the door, and let's just say he isn't the prettiest looking thing in the morning.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"YES!"

"Are you sure? Because it seems that I was not the one that scared you this morning."

I tried to push the memory of the dream out of my head. Out of all the dreams I have, why must my brain remember the crappy one where my father flippin' _dies?_

That's my brain for ya, folks!

"I'm fine." I rushed out of the bathroom and handed Loki a comb. "You mind doing something with your hair?" Without waiting for a reply, I ran downstairs. I stopped on the bottom step, and sat down.

'Crads, that was waaay too scary.'

I placed my head on my hands. 'Crads, crads, crads, crads…' That was all I could think. I was scared out of my mind!

I heard Loki walking down the steps behind me. I moved over so that he could walk all the way down, but instead the steps stopped right beside me. I felt him sit down a step above me.

"I…thank you, for the bed, last night."

"No problem." My head was still down, so the answer probably came out muffled.

"…Manni."

I looked up. Loki had slightly combed his hair, so he looked better, except for one tiny thing: Loki was frowning.

"Do you realize that you are crying?"

I wiped my face with my sleeve. Huh. So I was.

"Crap." I wiped my face vigorously.

"Are…you alright?"

"I'm fine. Really, it's just my allergies acting up." Okay, so maybe lying to the 'god of lies' wasn't a good idea.

And he saw right through me. "It is not allergies."

I scoffed. "I don't think you even know what that word means."

He grimaced. "I do not, but I can tell that you are lying."

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Loki was about to reply, but instead stood and made his way to the kitchen. "You have no food."

"Yes, Loki, I remember that!" I sighed. "Hey, Loki?"

He walked out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you…well; do you have, like, a number or anything for me to call my parents?"

"And why do you need this?"

"I…just want to call them."

"Even if you call, they will not hear you."

"No, no, no," I face palmed. "Call them, on a phone." I pulled out my phone (which I had slept on) out of my pocket and held it up.

He took the phone and looked at it.

"So, do you know the number?"

He shook his head. "I do not. Only Odin knows where they are." His eyes darkened for a moment. "You did not answer my question. Why do you need their number?"

I bit my lip. "I just…I want to talk to my dad, alright?"

"…why, though?"

"Because I miss him."

Loki looked surprised. "You…miss your father?"

I nodded. "I sort of had…a bad dream last night, and I really need to talk to him. To make sure he's alive and all…" I got embarrassed. Why was I telling him this?"

Loki looked down at my phone, and said nothing. I stood up and stretched.

"Well, no use wasting time here. Let's go get your 'sustenance'."


	7. Chapter 7

So, we rode up to the store (good thing my parents had two cars, right?) and bought some food. About an hour of discussing different types of food and, again, making the lady at the register hold on to the counter to keep from swaying, we went back home. I put up the food in silence while Loki watched TV.

"You know," I called from the kitchen. "Too much TV can damage your brain."

Loki said nothing, just stared at the television. I sighed and walked into the room where he was watching some sort of show that was explaining all about cheese.

"You really want to watch this?" I asked, pointing to the scrawny man on the screen talking about Gouda and Swiss.

Loki shrugged. I threw him a book.

"Here, read some words or something."

Loki read the cover. So, apparently, I had given him 'Hamlet'. Oh god.

"Okay, maybe not that book." I took the book back and gave him something else.

Loki read the cover. "'Chicken Soup for the Soul'?" He looked up at me with a skeptical glance.

"Okay, not that one, either." I looked on the shelf. "Uh…" I turned around. "Read whatever you want. Go crazy." I went back to the kitchen. I heard Loki get up, and a few seconds later, the shuffling of books.

I flopped into a chair and placed my head on my crossed arms in front of me. Stupid dream.

'But what if he really is dead? No, he can't be dead. He's my father. But what if he is? He can't be dead, you're thinking too hard. But what if his plane crashed? No, we would've heard it on the news. But what if he had a heart attack? He's too young for a heart attack! But, you never know, he's always had high cholesterol! I don't think that has anything to do with his heart…does it?'

"You do realize that you are speaking out loud?"

I popped up. Loki was standing in the doorway. He had a rather amused look on his face, almost smug. Was I allowed to punch him in the jaw? Because his facial expression was not helping my situation. In fact, it was making it worse.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, do it all the time." He raised his eyebrows and smirked. Aaaannnddd…he caught me in another lie. This, actually, wasn't entirely a lie at all.

"You really care about your father that much?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. Don't you?"

Loki's face twisted, and I immediately regretted my words.

"Sorry, sore subject?"

Loki said nothing, so I kind of pushed him into the next conversation, which went something like this:

"Loki, you're not okay."

Loki's face twisted even more. "What?"

"I said you're not okay. I mean, seriously, why are you so…down?"

"Because my father exiled me to a planet that is-."

"Okay, okay, I understand that part. No need to insult the place where I live. But other than that…" I mustered up all my courage for the next sentence.

"You wanna talk? Or you know, something like that?"

Loki looked at me strangely. "I do not have time for talking. You are a mere mortal; there is nothing that I can say to you that will make sense to your tiny little mind."

I brushed off that insult. Even though it's happened a few times, I think I'm already used to his insults on humanity. For some reason, he hates us as if we're all spiders or something.

"Try me," I said.

He looked annoyed, but I saw a bit of surprise in his eyes.

I patted the chair next to me. "I bet you that I'll understand more than you'll think."

So, after a few minutes of coaxing, Loki finally opened up to me. He started out smoothly. He told me about his time on Asgard, and about his, well, "brother", Thor, and how they grew up together. He told me about his brother's exile, and about how Loki had fought with the Frost Giants on…Jotunheim, I think? And that's when he discovered that he wasn't really the Allfather's son, but the son of Laufey. Then, he talked about how he tricked Thor, killed his 'real' father, and then fought with Thor on the…Bifrost, I think its name was, and almost killed him. He ended, with great difficulty, describing to me how he had let go of the staff, and fell into the stars.

I ended up holding back tears.

"I had told you that you would not understand me," Loki said finally. He looked drained, and depressed.

I had to think about my words carefully.

"…I'm sorry."

Loki looked up.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that. Nobody should have to go through any of that crids. I mean, I sort of understood why Odin didn't tell you, but at the same time, he should have told you the truth before all of this had to happen."

"…Is that all that you understood?"

"I wasn't really finished. From what you had told me, the way you found out about your, erm, heritage, wasn't the best way. And when you had planned all of this, you were heartbroken. At least, from my point of view, you were. You loved your brother and your father, and you felt that Thor sort of stole your throne away from you, because he was Odin's blood and you weren't, and you felt betrayed by your father, because he never told you, and you then felt like you never had a chance." I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "That's pretty messed up. And then you went so far as to almost killing your brother. I understand why you wanted to kill the Giants, and that was to please Odin. You wanted to prove something to him. And he didn't approve. So, you…left." I wiped my face again. "Well, that's what I understood from what you said."

Loki looked at me with a troubled face.

I stood up. "I don't know if that was the answer you were looking for, and if it wasn't, then I'm sorry. I'm not really good at analyzing situations." I hesitated, then wrapped my arms around Loki in a quick embrace. I let go of him, then looked in the fridge.

"So, do you want spaghetti or Ramen noodles?"


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, we really didn't speak about the night before. I guess we silently agreed to never bring up THAT subject again. We didn't speak much as we ate breakfast, or lunch, or dinner. The whole day was spent inside. It was what I was used to, but still. It was kind of eerie. The house was too quiet. So, I went up to bed, and Loki came up about an hour later.

"Is your home always this warm?" He asked.

I shrugged. "No, it's just been hot lately. Open a window or something if you're hot." I turned over.

I heard the window shuffle open, and then Loki climbing on the bed.

And then, the next day.

I woke up, sniffling and coughing. I sat up, and my head felt heavy. I felt like crap. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and blew my nose. A few more coughs.

'Oh, god. Please don't tell me I'm sick.'

I groaned, then winced as my throat tightened.

'And…I'm sick.'

I trudge down the stairs to find Loki reading a book. Which one? I don't know, I was too tired to pay attention.

Yes: even after I had JUST woken up, I was tired. Yeah, I was sick.

Loki looked up, and made a face.

"What is the matter with you?" He asked.

I squinted my eyes. "Don't Asgardians get sick?"

"Of course."

"Then it should be obvious what the matter is with me." I held up my arms. "I'm sick."

Loki glanced back down at his book. "Was it from your cuisine that we had? I'm feeling rather ill myself."

"Ha-ha, very funny." I coughed again, and went to go blow my nose. I turned around, and Loki was standing at the door, a different expression on his face.

"What is the cause?" He asked.

I thought. "Probably the open window. Did you leave it open all night?"

Loki nodded.

"Then that was the cause." I sneezed, and blew my nose. This was starting to become a recurring thing.

I ended up taking the whole box of tissues into the living room, blowing my nose as I traveled.

Loki trailed me. "Are all mortals so weak so as to gain illness because of an open window?"

"Yes! Because of the temperature level. Too hot, we sweat and sometimes get sick. Too cold, we get sick, along with other various things."

"Hmm…"

I sat on the couch, and sneezed.

"Is it contagious?" Loki asked delicately.

I shrugged. "Sometimes. But I don't think you'll have a problem."

"And why is that?"

A few coughs and a sniffle. "I don't know. I just think that." I stared at the screen. Loki was watching animal planet, something about dogs and cats.

I coughed again, and this time, it turned into a fit of coughs. After a few moments, I stopped, and Loki stared at me.

"Do you need anything?"

I got up. "Nah, I'm okay. I'll just make some tea and some medicine." I sniffed and made the tea. Loki watched me.

"Tea. That is a drink made form herbs?"

"And sometimes spices, yes." I made two cups, and I sat one on the table. "Only if you want it. Sorry about the quality, I'm not really good at making tea."

He picked up the cup. "Among other things…" he murmured.

I smirked at this. "Geez, was the dinner last night that horrible?"

Loki was silent, but you could see the showings of a smile. I shook my head.

As we drank the tea (I didn't let it sit for long, so it mostly tasted like flavored warm water), I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up groggily, with a damp cloth on my head.

"What…?"

Loki lifted his eyebrows. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I lifted my hand to my head, and it fell limply at my side.

"Your temperature rose dramatically," Loki said.

I felt my face. I was a little warm. I coughed again. My throat was burning. I sat up, and Loki hesitantly tried to keep me from standing.

"Are you sure that is wise?"

I waved him off. "I'm just going to get some medicine." My voice was raspy and dry. "And maybe a cup of water."

I got the cough syrup and a few cough drops from upstairs. I descended down the stairs to see Loki holding out a cup.

"Thanks." I took the medicine (it was that yucky cherry flavor) and a few drops.

"How long before the medicine works?" Loki asked. He actually sounded worried, and I was a little grateful that he cared.

"Uh, it says a few hours." I coughed again. "God, how long is an hour?" I asked, exasperated already.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me? I know nothing of your Midgardians timelines."

"Time isn't a line, Loki."

"What?"

'Wibbley-wobbley, timey-wimey.' I laughed at the thought. "Never mind."

Silence after this. Then, a few sneezes, and a cough. No, two coughs. No, three.

"Ugh, start working already!" I cried out to the medicine then grimaced as my throat lashed back. That was me, talking to medication that had no way of responding. Well, it did have a way, but it was _taking too long on the reply!_ I suddenly felt a racking pain in my head.

"And now I've got a headache. Awesome."

Loki smirked, giving me the sign that he knew sarcasm well. I put the damp cloth back on my head, now warm because of the contact with my skin.

The sore throat and the headache lasted for hours, with Loki making trips to the rest room, soaking the cloth with cold water, wringing it out, and placing it on my head. And all of this without asking. Wow, that was pretty cool of him.

Finally, the medicine kicked in (sort of) and my inflamed throat went down. The sniffling stopped too. Then, it came back, with full force. My throat was now burning, or as if someone had skinned it or something. My cough increased, and made my throat worse. My fever rose, and I felt awful. Loki kept going back and forth with the water, but it didn't seem to have any effect anymore.

I sniffed and coughed, my throat turning to dust. "So now what?"

**A/N: IMPORTANT! Okay, so yes, I am truly and sincerely sick, but my temperature is gone. My nose is still stuffed, and my throat is killing me. All of this, and guess what? SCHOOL starts tomorrow. Crap. So, since it is the starting of the new school year, the chapters will probably come less frequently. I will try to upload them every Thursday or so, but don't keep your hopes up unless this becomes a pattern. Check out my other stories if you don't mind. If you like this one, you just might like those, too. **

**See you guys on Thursday! (Hopefully.) **

**P.s: You can leave a review if you want, you know. Criticism is needed to make my story better.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next three days afterwards were a bit of a blur. Loki had managed to find some Asgardian herbs (turns out some of them grew on Earth), and decided to do some experiments.

"Try this," he said on the first day.

I took the cup, peered into it, and raised my eyebrow. The substance was a dark green, and it looked a bit…thick.

I sneezed. "It tickles my nose. Are you sure this is safe for me to drink?"

Loki tried to put on a poker face, but I saw a glimpse of skepticism in his eyes.

"It works well on Asgardians," he said. He then admitted: "I am missing a few ingredients, and even then I cannot assure the effects that it will have on you."

I grimaced, then went into a coughing fit. My throat was raw from the jagged outtake of breath. Loki looked at me with slight concern.

"Your sickness is getting worse." He held up his hand in front of my forehead. "And your body temperature is rising."

I sighed, then lifted the cup to my mouth. I almost spat it back out. It was terrible. A taste of grass, with a side of roses. (Don't ask. I have no idea how I knew what roses tasted like.)

I swallowed the substance. "Why does it taste like grass?"

"As I said, I am missing ingredients." He then smirked. "I had to substitute a few things."

I looked at the cup. Then I frowned.

"How many ingredients did you substitute?" I asked.

Loki smiled, a curled smile full of…mischief…

Oh my god.

"You tricked me!" I yelled. "This is only plant water!"

Loki laughed, and I almost threw the cup at his head.

"Yes," he said after he had calmed down. "I wanted to see your reaction." He took the cup out of my hand and went back into the kitchen.

I sat on the couch and wiped my tongue with my sleeve. I growled.

'Dang it, don't start pranking on me now, Loki…"

I looked in disgust as I coughed up a half digested rose petal.

88888888

Loki came back with another drink, and I refused to take it.

"Is this one made out of rocks?" I asked. "Or muddy water?"

Loki's smile faded. "The plants in the last drink were good for your stomach. I was not entirely a trick."

I looked the other way and crossed my arms in a pout.

"Please take this. I swear to you, it is not a trick."

"So says the 'god of lies'."

"It is no trick,' Loki persisted. He held out the cup.

I sighed, then took it grudgingly.

"It better not be mud," I warned.

The drink tasted bitter, but not as bad as the last one. "What's in it this time?" I inquired.

"A few Midgardian spices, and more substitutes for missing ingredients."

"…You're not going to tell me in details, are you?"

"No, I am not."

My coughing stopped after a few minutes and my eyes began to droop after a few hours. (I realize that I sleep a lot, but I am sick, so I HAVE A LEGITIMATE EXCUSE!)

What felt like a few minutes later, I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"…Loki?

I looked up at Loki's face, and it showed concern and worry. And finally, relief.

"I am glad that you are awake," Loki said.

"Why's that?" I suddenly burst into a fit of sneezes and coughs, and then fell limply back to the couch.

Loki placed a cod rag on my head that instantly warmed.

"You have been asleep for almost two days."

**A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter was short, and I know that I was supposed to upload on Thursday (something came up) with it being the first week of school and all. Nest chapter should be uploaded this Thursday, promise! (I hope…). P.s: Yes…I am still sick.**


	10. Chapter 10

So, as the day went on, Loki kept trying experiments (luckily, none of them were pranks anymore). I laid on the couch, exhausted, even though I wasn't doing anything. The headache made every noise sound like cymbals, and my high body temp made me want to jump into the freezer. My throat was now swollen, and I couldn't talk anymore. When Loki tried to give me something to eat (somehow he had made soup, which I didn't ask him about), I couldn't eat it. Actually, I gagged at the smell of it.

Loki frowned. "Is my cooking that bad?" He asked.

'No, no, it's the sickness,' I wrote on a notepad. Actually, on any normal day, it would of smelled pretty good.

The day wore on, and nothing was working. After the last substance Loki made me take, I was done for the day.

Loki sat on the ground. "I do not understand. How is this illness getting _worse_?"

'It might be just a bug, or a virus.' I wrote.

Loki raised an eyebrow, and it took me about three minutes to remember the exact definition.

'It's a long term sickness.' I finally wrote.

"But is there no cure?" He asked urgently.

I shrugged. 'I don't think they have a cure yet, but we're just going to have to wait it out.' I coughed. 'Yep, wait it out.'

Loki didn't like this answer. "Are all mortals this slow at development?"

'Hey!'

"There is no medicine, there is no cure. You all should have made at least something of importance. Instead, you make weapons and transportation that kills your planet."

'Don't put humans down! And what about you? You couldn't find the right mixture to medicate me, either! You're just as mortal as all of us!'

Loki turned red. "You DARE call me a Midgardian!"

'Well technically, you're living here, so you are one!'

'You ignorant fool!'

'At least I didn't get banished to another realm by my father!_ Oh, wait, your FOSTER PARENT!'_

Okay, so I might have taken it a little far.

Okay, so I DID take it too far.

Loki got up and walk straight out of the house. I wanted to yell angrily after him, but, again throat rawness stopped me. Good thing, too. The next thing out of my mouth would of not made matters any better. I turned around on the couch and pouted, and thought about the scene that had just occurred.

'Stupid Loki. Thinking he's over everyone. What's wrong with being a Midgardian? Nothing! So why does he take it so offensively? There's no need! And what is he talking about? We've made other things! Like the TV, which he didn't even know how to work! And then the microwave, and then everything else! He's just so, ugh!'

I turned around, and my thinking changed.

'Well, in his defense, he is an Asgardian, and a prince at that. He's not used to these conditions… and he is more advanced than us. I can't blame him for this. And the comment about his father…' I covered my face. 'Oh, I shouldn't have said that! It was so mean! He didn't deserve that.' I growled. 'And I don't deserve to be called ignorant, or a fool! That wasn't right!' I sighed. 'Alright, alright, it was my fault. I understand that. And he was just trying to help…maybe he said all of that out of frustration.'

I sighed. 'I'll apologize, as soon as he gets home.'

I waited for him.

Five hours later, he still wasn't home.

'Geez, I REALLY shouldn't have said that.'

I was aimlessly flipping channels, before I finally got up. 'I gotta go. He could've gotten lost…or wrose.' I thought about how Loki was getting challenged by the local gang members, and not used to being mortal, tries beating them up and ends up getting shot…

I jumped up and instantly got dizzy. I ignored it, and changed my clothes, coughing and blowing my nose throughout the whole process. I walked out in the open, and locked the door behind me.

I started at the grocery store, but no one had seen him. They would've recognized him immediately, most of the lady clerks informed me.

I then went into the city, but nobody had seen him, either. An hour passed. I checked the park, it was empty. I checked the restaurants at the rich part of town, thinking that Loki was being nostalgic or something. Nobody had seen him either. Or at least, all of the people that actually spoke to me. Almost all the adults down there looked at me and sniffed in disapproval at my clothing.

Okay, so I was in a rush and found the nearest t-shirt then ran out the door.

As I went back to the car, it started to rain. 'Well, that's convenient,' I thought.

'Where could he be? I've been to the park, the grocery store, the richest part of the city, the other side of town, what am I missing?'

The realization dawned on me. 'I forgot to check the mall.'

I coughed as I pulled up to the mall entrance. The rain certainly wasn't helping, because the sound, mixed with the coolness, mixed with my temp, was overwhelming. I was getting dizzy again, and I brushed off the feeling. I entered the mall, and went to all the stores that Loki and I visited, and even some that we didn't visit. Most of the clerks there recognized me and looked behind me.

"Where's your friend?" They'd always ask.

"I was about to ask you the same question," I'd respond. "Did you see him come in here?"

"I did not. I would have remembered someone like him, sweetheart." Then they'd fan themselves as if a sudden heat went over them.

Which made me broil. Not, like, angry broil, but more like 'you don't know what hot is until you go through what I'm going through right now' broil.

I wearily went to the last store, the one where Loki got all of his clothes. I saw that clerk that had first talked to me, and I waved at him. He waved back, again, all to excitedly, and jogged/ran over.

"Hey, I remember you! You were with tall, dark and handsome, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah, that's me. Reni, right?"

He jumped. "You remembered! That's just great." He frowned. "You don't look so good. Shouldn't you be in bed right now?"

I shrugged. "I guess so, but I'm actually looking for Mister Tall-Dark-and-Handsome. Have you seen him?"

Reni didn't answer for a few minutes. "You're…looking for him?"

"Uh-huh. I kind of…well, I said something that wasn't really called for, and I was wrong for it. And now, I need to apologize to him. Thing is, he hasn't been home for a while, and-" I paused, a feeling of tiredness washing over me. I sat heavily on the seat for people who tried on shoes.

"Oh my god, are you alright?"

I nodded, then stood back up. "Just a little tired. But have you seen Loki? I'm worried. I haven't found him anywhere, and I'm scared that he might have gotten in trouble or something."

Reni was about to answer, when, again, tiredness washed over me. My vision fuzzed over for a minute, and I had to sit back down.

I heard a small yelp and heard Reni above me. "Are you okay? Hey, hey! Wake up! Oh god, wake up."

And, again, I blacked out.

**A/N: SORRY! I know I was suppose to update sooner, and I just can't apologize enough. But for an update on life- I slammed my thumb in a door. And it hurts. Badly. I wanted to share this with you because…well, I wanted to. Loki's still trying experiments to reduce the pain, but they're not working. (Thanks a lot, Loki….and then he throws the remote at my head. Very mature, my friend.)**


	11. UPDATE! NOT A CHAPTER!

**A/N: Sorry, this isn't a chapter, but there will be another one. When? I don't know. I'm having writers-block (HORIBBLE!) and I promise, as soon as it flies away, I will upload the chapter as soon as possible. Again, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**


	12. Chapter 11

_A Note To Whomever Is Reading This Story:__Manny would like to apologize for her lateness on uploading this writing on this…palate of light. She would be making this sentiment herself, but she is sleeping. After all, it is the middle of the night on this part of Midgard. I shall write this scroll with the help of Reni, and Manny will upload this as soon as she awakens. (She will have no choice – I am not going to let her erase it.)_

I heard a scream, and opened the backroom door to where I was sitting with Reni. I saw Manny on the floor, and Reni shaking her. I ran over.

"What has happened?" I asked.

Reni was making inaudible words, and I bent down. "What happened?"

"I don't know! She was talking about how tired she was and then she said that she was looking for you and I was about to tell her where you were when she just fell out on the floor!"

"She was…looking for me?"

Reni nodded. "She said that she was worried about you, and that she was wrong for what she had said…"

I held up my hand and looked down at her. Her face was crumpled with pain, and her body was radiating tremendous heat.

Reni was yelling for someone to 'get an ambulance.' Manny coughed, and she stopped moving.

"Reni," I had stated. "Reni, she has stopped moving."

Reni's eyes widened. "Where the hell's that ambulance?!"

"Loki?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

Reni and I were sitting in what Reni is repeatedly telling me was a 'waiting room,' or a 'lobby.' A medical Midgardian came to speak with us.

"Is she alright?" Reni asked.

The Midgardian sighed. "No, and I'm glad you got her in here as soon as you did."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"She has pneumonia, and she used to have a blood clot that was blocking blood from getting to her brain, which was why she had fainted in your store, and why she had slept for two days in a row, as you had told me." He looked toward me.

I nodded. "Yes, she slept the entire time. Would this also explain why she has been sleeping so much?"

The medical Midgardian laughed. "No, her sleeping habits are normal." He turned serious. "She was slightly dehydrated, and her body temperature was 103.4 degrees Fahrenheit. This is a serious condition. Why didn't you bring her in sooner?"

"I did not know I was supposed to."

The medical Midgardian gave me a questionable look. Reni spoke up. "He's a little stubborn when It comes to the doctor's office. He doesn't like them, and he thought he could take care of her himself."

I could sense that this was a lie, and nodded.

"You two are…?" The medical Midgardian pointed to myself, then to Reni.

"Oh! No, we're just friends."

"Oh, I see. Well, we removed the clot, and she's out of surgery. You can go see her now. She's still sleeping, and won't wake up for a while, but at least you'll see that she's alright."

Reni nodded. "Great, thanks!" He motioned for me to follow.

We stopped in front of a door, and Reni opened it. Manny was asleep, with something in her arm.

"What are they doing to her?" I asked.

"You're really not from around here, are you?"

"You may say that…"

Reni sighed. "This is helping her body hydrate. I forgot what they really call the stuff, but the doctors aren't doing anything wrong to her."

I didn't believe him, but in this situation, I had no choice on the matter.

I sat down beside Manny.

"She was…looking for me. She was trying to ask for forgiveness… she worried about me…"

Reni pulled a chair over and sat down beside me. "I don't know what the argument was about, but it seemed serious." He sighed. "She's a nice person, and whatever she had said, was probably said out of the emotion of whatever had happened."

"You have only met her once. How could you know these things?"

Reni shrugged. "It's human nature."

Ah, yes. Human nature. I shall never understand it.

There was silence, and Reni fell asleep on the couch. I stayed up for another hour, waiting for Manny to awake.

I have been on Midgard too long, for sleep overcame me, and I was not awake when Manny had awaken.

**A/N: My surprise when I woke up and saw Loki and Reni at the computer. I mean, seriously. I know you guys got bored, but I didn't think they'd actually go on my laptop and write another chapter of my story. It kind of fit, though, seeing as I was unconscious during the whole thing. So, hey, nice work, guys! (and, yeah, Loki didn't let me delete this chapter.)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, so I just realized that Loki and Reni repeatedly spelled my name wrong in the last chapter. It's not their fault. It's Manni, guys, not Manny. Anyway, let's get on with this chapter.**

Have you ever been in a sort of sleep that none of your dreams make sense? Well, that's how I felt. I saw my dreams, random things floating everywhere, and when I woke up, all I remember was my dog saying "EAT THE CACTUS!"

I'm not sure where that came from.

When I woke up, I felt something heavy on my leg. I peaked an eye open, and saw a disheveled hair mop, and heard a slight snore. I laughed.

Loki.

I opened my eyes slightly, and shook him awake.

"Loki."

He groaned.

"Loki…"

Nothing.

"Loki!"

"What." He didn't jerk awake, but I could tell that I caught him off guard. He raised his head. "Manni."

I nodded. "Are you okay?"

Loki ran a confused look on his face. "Why do you ask me this?"

"Because you were angry when you left…" I broke. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things they were uncalled for I didn't mean to talk about your family that was the anger talking are you mad please don't be mad at me I wasn't thinking-"

Loki put up a hand, and I stopped talking.

"I know. The man Reni explained this to me while you were unconscious."

'Thanks, Reni,' I thought.

Silence.

"…what happened? I mean, how did you find your way to the mall?"

"I remember the path that you took when we came here for clothing."

"…really?"

"Yes. And then the man Reni saw me and spoke with me in the back room. He saw you on one of those televisions, and came out to meet you."

"I see…so, he knows everything? About Asgard and all…?"

"No, only the necessities."

"So you're from Asgard?"

I looked to my left. "Reni?! What are you doing here?"

He sat up and stretched. "I wanted to see if you were alright. So I stayed with Loki while he waited for you to wake up." He relaxed and sat back. "So, Asgard?"

Loki hesitated. "Do you know of it?"

Reni thought. "I think I've heard of it before…Norse mythology?"

I nodded, surprised.

"Well, I should have known. His name sort of gives it away."

"…are you going to tell anyone?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, don't."

The doctor came in. "Ah, you're awake! And you look better! Your recovery was quick!"

"I guess so. Can I go home now?"

The doctor laughed. "Alright. We just need to take your vitals, then you're off!"

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, I had my clothes back on (I didn't ask who put me in the smock thingy), and we were walking out of the hospital.

"So I had a blood clot, and pneumonia…" I felt at the stitches on my head.

Reni swatted my hand. "Stop that. They'll come loose."

"I've never had stitches before."

"And be glad you're better. You had pneumonia!"

"Yeah, pretty freaky."

Reni stared at me. "You are the greatest under-reactor ever."

I shrugged. "I think I come in second." I slightly nudged Loki.

The corner of his mouth twitched.

We took the bus home, and Reni had a proposition for us."

"You want to live here…with us?" Loki asked.

Reni nodded. "It could be like roommates!"

"But what about your mom?"

Reni made a face. "I'm 25, I should be out of the house by now. I don't think she'll mind."

I nod. "Well…we do have enough room…"

"So that means I can stay?"

"Loki?"

Loki furrowed his eyebrows. "Only if the Allfather approves."

"Oh yeah."

"The who?"

"Give me a second." I ran up to my room and closed my eyes.

_Okay…so how does this work?_

"Oh, uh, Allfather, lend me your ear…"

_Tell you, everything you wanna hear- god damn song lyrics! Okay, focus… uh, mister Allfather. Is it, err, wise for Reni to live here with Loki and I?_

**IT IS WISE.**

I opened my eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

I ran back down stairs.

"You can stay."

Reni jumped up and hugged me and Loki. I laughed, and Loki sat there stiffly.

"I'm going to go get my things!" And with that, Reni ran out the door.

"…isn't it odd?"

I turned around. "Hmm?"

"Odin will let Reni stay, yet your parents had to leave for my punishment."

I thought hard about this. "…I guess he had a good excuse."

Loki grimaced. "Assuming is not helpful."

Why wouldn't my parents be able to stay? What's wrong with them?

Reni burst through the door. "Uh….I need a ride."

"I'll take you." And as I followed directions toward Reni's house, I saw Loki's reflection in the mirror. He was staring hard at me, as if trying to see what I was thinking. I ignored him, but one thought repeatedly echoed through my mind:

_Where are my parents?_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed ****I Now Take From You Your Power. ****The sequel to this story shall be soon, but for now, let's relax for a second. Warning: By the time the sequel comes out, I will be a different age. My birthday is not for another 2 months. Sorry for the wait! But Reni and Loki wish you the best of times! (well, at least Reni does. Loki's being moody….and there's the remote that's being thrown at my head-)**


End file.
